Harry Potter and the Three Wise Men
by CasablancaInTheTardis
Summary: Harry's first Christmas. The Marauders come to visit bearing gifts. Inspired by the Christmas carol 'We Three Kings'. Small, irrelevant but Christmas themed : Read and Review. Merry Christmas all Fanficcers!


**Harry Potter and the Three Wise Men**

It was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Well, maybe it was the night before Christmas, but the Potter household was far from the quiet sanctuary that Lily and James craved for just _one night_.

"Argh! I don't think I can take all this crying," Lily cried out, marching into the living room with a tiny baby Harry in her arms. "I can't work out what it is!"

"Here, Lils," James offered, lifting his son out of her arms and bouncing him gently in his capable hands. And yet, Harry would not stop crying.

"Why tonight of all nights?" Lily asked. "He's been an angel this entire time - why now?"

"Maybe it's because he knows it's Christmas," James suggested, now swaying from side to side in an attempt to calm their wailing child. "And he's trying to remind us."

"Well, he's certainly got a set of lungs on him," Lily commented wryly.

"Mmm, I'd say he gets that from his mum," James said, remembering the many times Lily had screamed at him during their time together at Hogwarts - oh, but she had a temper!

"I don't know - I heard his dad was a bit of a loud mouth," Lily retorted with a grin, remembering one incident in particular - a Valentine's Day when James had tried to serenade (or rather, yell at) her from several storeys below her bedroom window.

"Very funny, Evans," James said, flashing her a grin that still made Lily's legs go wobbly even after several years of marriage.

"Do you think it's because he knows where the others are?" Lily said in a slightly softer tone. The others to which she was referring were, of course, Sirius, Remus and Peter - the Marauders, and their closest friends. They had been assigned a mission by the Order on Christmas Eve and both Lily and James were eagerly awaiting news as to how they were.

"Probably," James replied, "Then again, it could be because he's only four and a bit months old and he has decided he likes to cry for no reason."

Lily just sighed in resignation, as Harry continued to make a racket.

"My favourite Christmas," James began, "Was when I was five. I remember getting out of bed as soon as I heard my parents go to sleep, creeping across the landing and downstairs to our tree. Before I could shake any of the presents, my Dad busted me and told me that Santa wouldn't come unless I was in bed, asleep. The next morning, when I woke up, Father Christmas had left me my first ever broom and I spent the afternoon practising with my Dad in the backyard."

"Mine was when my parents took Petunia and I to see Father Christmas at the shopping centre. We sat on his knee and both asked for bicycles. And on Christmas morning we woke up and there was a trail of chocolate coins leading to the front door and outside were two bikes tied with big red and gold ribbons. We were so excited and I think we spent the whole afternoon riding up and down the street even though it was freezing cold and had started snowing."

Lily smiled at the memory, before realising that Harry had stopped crying. He was sitting upright in his father's arms, blinking inquisitively at his mother.

"I think he liked that story, Lils," James said with a smile, crossing the room and settling down on the floor with his back against the sofa. Lily curled up next to him, sliding comfortably under his arm, and sharing Harry's weight with her arms.

This was the way their three best friends found them half an hour later; curled up in front of the fire drifting off to sleep. Dressed in long flowing robes, ancient looking hats and carrying one gift each, Sirius, Remus and Peter let themselves into the Potters' house (as they obviously knew the password and weren't Death Eaters).

"Why are we dressed all funny?" Peter asked again.

"It's a muggle carol," Remus explained, "But this was all Sirius' idea. Not my fault we look like gits."

"We don't look like gits," Sirius hissed insistently, "We look like the three wise men, which is what we are… well, if you count Wormtail as a man. I reckon we're more like two and a half wise men."

"Oi!" Peter protested.

"Don't argue Wormy, you know it's true," Sirius grinned, much to Peter's chagrin. "Let's go."

_We three kings of Orient are,_

_Bearing gifts we traverse afar. _

_Field and fountain, moor and mountain, _

_Following yonder star. _

Sirius muttered the words under his breath, remembering the time Lily had taught it to him during a muggle studies class in third year. Oh, she was going to love this.

James' auror-honed senses picked up on a slight muttering just outside the living room where he and his small family sat. Stealthily and gently - so as not to wake Lily or Harry - James drew out his wand, preparing to shift his weight and stand up. However, a familiar voice stopped him.

"Don't bother, Prongs, it's just us," Sirius whispered loudly.

"Padfoot?" James queried at normal volume, effectively waking up both Lily and Harry.

"Way to ruin the surprise, you twit," Sirius said, sounding irked.

"What are you doing?" James replied, unconsciously rubbing Lily's shoulder with his hand.

"A surprise," Remus replied, leading the way into the room. At the sight of his three best mates in long white robes, decorated with what James could only describe as sparkles, James burst into a fit of un-manly giggles.

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy y-fronts are you dressed as?" he managed when he had recovered. Lily was just grinning at them and cooing softly in a bemused Harry's ear.

"We, my ignorant friend, are the three wise men," Sirius announced proudly, smiling him most charming smile at Lily.

"Oh, Sirius," she said, placing Harry in James' arms and jumping up to give the elegant man a hug, "Thank you! This means so much to us. Especially on Harry's first Christmas."

"Hey," James said frowning, "How come he gets a hug? He doesn't look like a wise man."

"That's because I refused to wear the beard," Remus said, "The sparkles were enough of a stretch for me."

"Although, in fairness, we would've looked more manly had we agreed to the facial hair," Peter said sagely, placing a square parcel under the ostentatiously decorated Christmas tree.

Remus and Sirius followed suit, while Lily briefly explained to James the story of the three wise men.

"The three wise men, or kings, were said to have followed a star to Bethlehem where baby Jesus was born, in order to give him gifts, as he was to be the new king," she explained.

"So basically, our son in like Jesus?" James said with an adorably confused expression on his face.

"Harry's wonderful mate, but don't you think it's a bit far to be comparing him to the 'saviour'?" Sirius asked sardonically.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll save the world someday," James said with a smile, tickling Harry's stomach, much to the delight of the infant.

Sirius just rolled his eyes, "Whatever, mate. Look, we just dropped by in the Christmas spirit to share our love and bring pressies for little Harry." For whatever Sirius might say about James overestimating his son, as Godfather, Sirius was secretly just as proud and confident of Harry's surely impressive future.

"I don't suppose you brought gold, frankincense and myrrh?" Lily said with a grin.

"Close, but no," Remus replied, plonking down next to his former co-prefect, and summoning both the presents and a rather large bottle of fire whiskey.

"Shouldn't we be festive and have eggnog?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow at the no doubt highly alcoholic drink in Remus' hands.

"Firewhiskey is much more appropriate," James said, "We _are_ wizards, remember?"

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Remus said, handing Lily a neatly wrapped parcel. Harry made grabbing actions at it with his tiny hands but Lily opened the present for him, revealing a very colourful picture book. It was full of moving pictures of ordinary places and things - a source of hours of entertainment for the highly curious child.

"Thank you, Remus, it's perfect," Lily said for Harry, leaning over and hugging the lycanthrope.

"Yeah, mate. Trust you to get my son a book for his first ever gift," James said with a chuckle.

"Here you go, Harry," Peter said, giving Lily the square parcel as Remus had done. Peter's gift was a colour change baby beanie with matching booties.

"I knitted them myself so I hope they fit," he said anxiously.

"Thanks, Peter - that's really thoughtful of you," Lily said sincerely, hugging Peter tightly.

"You _knit_?" was all James and Sirius could say - the fact that they did so in complete unison was entertaining enough for baby Harry, who clapped his hands and gurgled some more.

"And now it is time for the wisest of us wise men to bestow upon his Godson a gift," Sirius said grandly. "Enjoy, mini-Prongs, I am sure it will bring you many hours of joy."

"Sirius, I swear to God, if that is a toy broomstick, I will hex you into next week," Lily threatened menacingly.

"Aw, come on, Lily-flower. One tiny hovering broom never hurt anyone."

"I will not have my son breaking his neck flying about on some silly stick just because his idiotic godfather had more gold than he knew what to do with."

"It was my uncle's money and anyway these toy brooms aren't even that expensive!"

"Harry can't even stand up yet - what makes you think he's capable of flying a broom?"

"Do you even _know_ his father?"

"Sirius!"

"_Pleeeeease_, Lily."

"NO!"

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I listened to Prongs over there and _didn't_ get him a toy broom."

"Good," Lily said, appeased.

"That will just have to wait until his first birthday," Sirius muttered under his breath so that only James could hear. Lily handed the parcel to her husband.

"I got to open the other two," she said simply. And so James hastily tore off the wrapping (anyone would think it was his gift and, perhaps, that he was about ten years old - such was the level of enthusiasm).

It was a large toy hippogriff, plush and soft and big enough for Harry to sit upon.

"That had better not fly, Sirius," Lily said softly.

"Of course not, Lils. Do you think I would endanger Harry that way?" Sirius tried to sound affronted, but couldn't quite manage it. Lily just gave him a characteristic eye roll, and turned back to her husband who was now dangling the toy hippogriff in front of Harry who was shrieking in glee.

After several more hours of talking (occasionally about the Order, but mostly about trivial things), drinking and entertaining baby Harry, the child in question fell asleep and Lily excused herself to put him to bed.

"Thanks for coming, guys," James said to his friends who were now on their way home. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Oh, we know," Sirius said, "Why do you think we came?"

"Ignore him - it was a pleasure," Remus said, giving James the customary clap on the back on his way out.

"Anytime, Prongs," Peter said, following Remus. They disapparated with two sharp pops. Sirius turned to say goodbye to his friend and found himself in a tight, albeit brief, manly hug.

"Thank you, Padfoot. This meant a lot to Lily and I… and Harry, too," James said with a grin.

"Well, what sort of Godfather would I be if I forgot Harry's first Christmas?" Sirius retorted.

"Fair point. And might I just say, although it sometimes seems like we're back at Hogwarts and are still the insensitive, ignorant gits we were back then," he gestured to Sirius' outlandish costume, "You are one of the wisest men I know and I am truly thankful to have you as my friend."

"Aw, I think the Firewhiskey's gone to your head, mate," Sirius joked.

"No, seriously-"

"I am Sirius!"

They both broke into hysterical, alcohol-induced fits of laughter.

"Well, best be off," Sirius said after a moment.

"Safe trip, mate."

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm crashing your Christmas lunch, just so you know."

"Thanks for the warning." And with a sharp pop Sirius disapparated, leaving James to return upstairs to his wife.

"Are they all gone?" Lily asked without turning around. She was bent over Harry's crib on one side of their largish bedroom.

"Yep. It was good of them to come over," James said, "Even if they didn't bring any presents for us."

Lily chuckled softly and straightened up, allowing James to envelop her in a warm hug.

"You know how we were talking about our favourite Christmases before?" she asked.

"Mhmm," James replied, pressing his lips against the top of her head in a soft kiss.

"Well, mine was because of presents and having fun with my sister. But thinking on it now, I've decided that there were better Christmases."

"Like when?" James asked, truly curious.

"Like in our seventh year-"

"Our first Christmas together," James interjected.

"And we had that massive snowball fight at Hogwarts. And we exchanged gifts in our common room. That's definitely a favourite."

"What are the others?" James asked.

"Well, when you came to my parents' for Christmas dinner, and the next day we visited yours for lunch. That was interesting."

"Was that the time I took exploding crackers to your house without realising that your family didn't know what they were?" James grinned.

"Uh huh," Lily said.

"Is there a third favourite Christmas?"

"There is. Except I think it's my favourite."

"And which one would that be?"

"The day we were visited by three wise men," Lily grinned.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Christmas carol 'We Three Kings' which was written by Rev John Henry Hopkins Jr (which i think is funny, coz my mum's family name is hopkins)

**AN** - MERRY CHRISTMAS FANFICCERS!!! (ps sorry if this story is dodgey - it just came to me at midnight on Christmas eve and so i thought it could be my gift to all the lovely people who review my other fic - which is having the next chapter posted tomorrow night as another chrissy gift - stay tuned!!)


End file.
